the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Doo (2019 film)
Scooby Doo is a 2019 American animated science-fiction fantasy drama comedy psycho supernatural terror horror thriller musical mystery adventure film starring Frank Welker, Wang Leehom, Kelly Clarkson, Joey Bragg and Jane Lynch. The film premiered at Regency Village Theater on October 29th, 2019. A sequel Scooby Doo 2: London Finders is released on June 29, 2020. Featuring the song "Scooby Doo, Where Are You? performed by Luke Combs. A short film, Junior's Boomerang Adventure was shown before the film. The home media for Scooby Doo. Plot In 1955, Drake escapes from prison. In 1956, Scooby went to the Airport for his first mission. In 1957, Drake calls Rookie, Amy and Jon for a meeting and stops Gabriel from Humming. In 1960, Shaggy dials Adam on the phone. In 1961, A boy named Mona, lives in a orphanage. Later...Daphne, Velma and Shaggy goes to The Emos. Until the ghosts are here to damaging the bar. 3 seconds later, Drake, Amy, Jon and Rookie makes Scooby dirty. Drake throws Scooby in the water. Shaggy meets Junior. In 1962, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Daphne goes to the library. Drake sends his message and the people turned into mobs. In 1963, Scooby went back home and the mob flings boulders and damaging the house. In 1964, Drake gets grounded by Hubie. In 1965, Daphne has a celebration party. In the mid-credit scene, Drake wants to revenge on Scooby instead. From The Creators Of The Angry Birds Movie 2, The Angry Birds Movie and The JH Movie Collection Movie 2. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Wang Leehom as Shaggy/Drake * Kelly Clarkson as Daphne * Joey Bragg as Fred Jones * Jane Lynch as Velma The Mobs * Lisa Wilcox as The Monster Who Lives In The Swamp, who lives in a swamp of Moonscar Island Swamp. * Sarah Vowell as The Loch Ness Monster, one of Scooby's fears. * Nick Jonas as The Virus, one of Drake's henchman. * Kevin Bacon as Adam, Fred's friend. * Jacques Stafford as Lynne, Daphne's boyfriend. * Donald Glover as Scar. * JoJo Siwa as Jack, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Kat (a.k.a Funneh) as Ashley, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Rebel Wilson as Jenna, a cat lady who transform into a big cat. * Justin Clairborne as Rookie, a henchman of Drake, who helps Drake on his plans. * Blake Shelton as Moonscar Island Swamp Guard, who is the guard of Moonscar Island Swamp. He finds Scooby and found Scooby in the movie. * Jamal Sims as Hypnotize Version of The Mystery inc, who tries to served for Drake and look for Scooby. * Gal Gadot as Cemetery Guard #1 * Zach Woods as Cemetery Guard #2 * Jamie Chung as Cemetery Guard #3 * Andy Samberg as Junior/Leader Of The Emos * Bebe Rexha as Guitar Player Of The Emos * Jessica Rothe as Amy, a henchman of Drake. * Jim Carrey as Hubie, a defense penguin who defeats Drake and help Scooby on his adventure. * Dove Cameron as Jon, a henchman of Drake. * John Travolta as Jack (credited as "Cop#1), who wants to arrests Amy, Drake, Jon and Rookie. * Jason Sudeikis as Collin, a camper who guides Scooby and the gang on Camp Swamp. * Jenny Slate as Slasher, a scary character. * Albert (from Flamingo) as Cemetery Monster, a monster fights with Scooby. * Max Charles as Mona, a boy who adopts Scooby in the beginning and ending. * Taylor Swift as Amber, a lobster and one of Scooby's fears. * Josh Gad as Newscaster, the newsreader. * Lake Ball as Tony, a designer of The Mystery Inc. Gang and henchman of Drake. * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Dan, a agent. * Bill Hader as Gabriel, a maid of Drake and a assistant cat. Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films scored by Steven Price Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Mythology Entertainment films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:2010s monster movies Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s mystery thriller films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:2010s slasher films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about friendship Category:2019 2D films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Shank Films films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:American supernatural horror films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Body horror films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:American mystery films Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in New York City Category:Scooby-Doo animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Pages with script errors Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Films about orphans Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:2010s animated films Category:Films set in 1955 Category:Films set in Posen Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films directed by Ted V. Miller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Hand drawn animated films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on television series